Bee Leveling System
In the 7/11 update a new feature was added, letting your bees level up. Leveling up gives your bees statistic boosts such as raising their Speed, Attack Speed, Energy, and how fast they collect and convert Pollen. The max level for any bee is Level 20. Moon Amulets can also have a buff that can be used to increase the bond gained from treats, and they can also level up by defeating mobs. Bond You level up your Bees by increasing a Bee's Bond. You can increase a Bee's Bond by feeding them any kind of treat. As your Bees continue to level up, you will need more Bond to level them up. The following table shows how much Bond is needed to level up all the levels of Bees. The higher levels 9+ are only seen in the Ant Challenges once it reaches a certain point. But the only other mobs with a level 9+ are tunnel bear, coconut crab, night crawlers and Rouge Vicious bee. Ways to Level your Bees. #Feed Treats to your Bees. Also try feeding your bees their favorite Treats for double the Bond. They can also become Gifted if you feed them their favorite Treats. #Collect in fields. When you enter a field bees will show little pop-up faces to describe how they are feeling about the field. If a happy face appeared, they have earned some Bond. Bees can also randomly get +1-10 Bond when collecting in a field. #Defeat mobs. Mobs are great way of leveling up your Bees because when you kill a mob it gives every one of your bees +1 Bond. That's basically feeding a Treat to all your Bees! #Do the Ant Challenge. Because there are so many Ants your Bees can get a lot of Bond. Even though you need an Ant Pass and they aren't free, try to do this as much as possible and doing the ant challenge will give a lot of Bond and an Ant Amulet! Mobs In the 7/11 update, Mobs now have levels of their own. Your bees' attacks will miss most of the time if their level is lower than the attacked Mob; however, if it is in the same level or higher, attacks will never miss. This was introduced to make it very important to level up your bees and to prevent all players from just wrecking every Mob they see. A lot of people were beating the King Beetle very easily and now it is a big struggle for some of the most experienced players to kill the King Beetle. Vicious Bee, Crimson Bee, Cobalt Bee, Lion Bee, and Brave Bee are just some of the bees that deal higher level mob damage Tips And Tricks *When feeding your bees treats to increase their Bond, try using their favorite treat to get double the Bond. *Try to collect from the treat dispenser as often as possible. This will really help your bees level up. *Do some Mother Bear quests to set goals on leveling up your bees. *Gather up a big amount of honey and spend it all on treats to use on a single bee. *Playing Fetch with Puppy Bee will activate treats if you push the ball 3-4 times. The maximum of treats you can get from a Fetch Combo is 256 treats. Puppy Love also helps because it gains bee 30 bond. (10 per level). Category:Other Category:Mechanics